The Visitor
by The Crobatman
Summary: When an alien vessel crashes within feet of Mount Justice, The Team discovers a powerful new ally. Meanwhile, Robin faces a personal dilemma... Is Gotham and his relationship with his mentor more important than that of his team?
1. Decisions

YJFF1  
Visitation

Dick Grayson sighed as he flipped through the channels of the Television in the Team's hideout cave; He was intensely bored Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and the rest of the team were currently on a mission.  
Robin groaned as he mentally kicked himself for not going too. He and Batman had been on their own mission for a while, but the Bat had sent the Boy Wonder home for one reason or another, after so many years of working with the Dark Knight, Dick had learned that the man generally knew what he was talking about when it came to whether Robin was up to it or not.  
So there he was, all alone in full costume just sitting there in the leisure room, bored out of his thirteen year old mind.  
Just as he thought he was actually going to die from the sheer drab, he heard the swoosh of the automatic metal sliding door behind him and grinned as he stood up to see his best pal, Kid Flash, just entering the room.  
"Nice of you to show up Rob, we could've used your help on this one."  
Wally grinned as he jumped up over the couch and sat down in front of the Tv that was already on.  
"Dude, you ALWAYS need me, you're lucky you're all still alive without me." He laughed as he sat back down and punched his buddy in the arm.  
"Wish I could say you were wrong dude."  
Eventually, the rest of the Team made their way back to Mount Justice, Wally had gotten there first for obvious reasons.  
They all somehow managed to relax, turning a movie on, and the lights out. Superboy and Miss Martian sat together on the end of the couch, Robin sat between Megan and Wally, who was binging on popcorn. Artemis layed on the floor, while Zatanna took the side chair.  
Aqualad was the only one who hadn't sat down yet, because he was standing behind the couch. He put his large hand on Robin's shoulder.  
"Robin, could I talk to you for a second?" He asked, Dick turned and looked up through his mask at Kaldur.  
"Can it wait? This is the best part!" He whisper-yelled. But naturally, the boy wonder knew better than to argue with Kaldur.

"What's up?" Grayson asked as the two made it into the kitchen.  
"You missed a good mission tonight Robin, we could have used you." Aqualad said sternly, his usual serious disposition remaining constant.  
"What? Gonna rub it in my face? Look, I wish I could have been there, but Batman cut me out of our mission a little early, and I got here a little late. You think I'm whelmed just sitting here watching the tube?"  
"I understand perfectly Robin... You and I have known each other for some time... A long time. And I also know you've had the most experience in crime fighting of all of us, despite being the youngest of us."  
"What's your point?" Robin said, trying hard not to sound like a spoiled kid, and rather making it sound like a legitimate question.  
Aqualad sighed, "My point is, the Team needs you, more often than we do now. As leader, I've made observations,the team works better as a whole and single unit if you are on the take... I know it may be hard, but I've spoken to Batman on this issue, and..."  
"You think I should join the Team full-time." Robin said, looking down.  
"Batman and I spoke, and we believe it may be best for you to choose one or the other... Gotham, or the Team... Because you're my friend, I won't force you to make a decision... But I must ask you to consider it Robin, for the sake of the team, and for you."  
Aqualad left the room to join the rest of the team for the movie. Robin stayed behind, thinking about this. He and Batman had been a team for years, and he loved working with his mentor/father, being able to anticipate each other's moves without a psychic link or radio, knowing without a doubt that Batman was the best and always had his back... But Robin knew that the Team, though somewhat experienced, were about as green when it came to teamwork as he was when he started out at the ripe old age of 9. Kaldur was right; they needed a field coordinator, and that was the role he seemed to take. That is, when he was actually there.  
His train of thought came to a screeching halt when he was interrupted by a loud whirring just outside mount Justice. He recognized it as a fast-moving object, and getting closer.  
The boy wonder ran outside, just in time to see a massive, glowing-green, steel meteor crash just yards from the entrance to the base. The impact almost knocked the teen off his feet, but he braced himself so that didn't happen.  
When the dust cleared, Robin saw that this meteor was pretty unusual. In his head, he was telling himself to go inside and get the rest of the Team to help investigate. He didn't of course, and decided to have a closer look.  
As he approached it, he mentally analyzed it, looking it over as the green glow dissipated from it. The meteor was no meteor, it was a capsule.  
"A prison capsule." Robin said aloud. No sooner had the words left his lips, did the capsule begin making noise. Loud thuds from inside it. There was a dent in its front, then another, then with a loud slam, a hole was punched through the capsule from the inside.  
Robin saw that there was a fisted up hand sticking out of the capsule, not only that, but it was thin, almost... In fact very feminine.  
The fist was joined by a twin, and incurred as the hands pulled the capsule apart. Robin heard a woman's grunt from inside it, then the prison was pulled apart as quickly and simply as peeling a banana.

Dick couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what came out of the capsule.

* * *

Robin's eyes widened, he watched as something took shape in the smoke, its eyes glowed bright lime-green, and it looked tired, staggering around, grasping the capsule fto keep its balance.  
Then it spoke, In a very foreign language that Dick didn't know, and that was sxaying something, considering he knew at least fourteen languages including latin.  
Robin took a step forward when he realized that it was most certainly a female voice speaking, he finally gathered his thoughts and spoke.  
"Hey... Uh, are you alright?" He said, no sooner had the words left his mouth, did the eyes quit glowing so intensely, then they closed altogether, and their owner collapsed on the ground in front of him.

The dust and smoke finally cleared when Robin decided to use a mini-fan from his belt to clear ti. He looked down at the collapsed alien under his line of sight, and from what he saw, it put him beyond the shadow of a doubt that it was most definitely a girl... That is to say that she was wearing little to nothing...

Using his self-control, (a LOT of it), he managed to move his eyes from the alien's body to her face. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Robin winced when he realized what he just thought, he had never imagined himself actually saying that a girl was beautiful before she was hot, especially in his head. He considered himself to be quite a ladies man... He shoved these extra thoughts aside and took off his cape, wrapping her in it and lifting her body up off the ground.

Dick made it back inside, thankfully the rest of the Team were still in watching the movie, buying him some time to get the alien girl somewhere a little more private.  
He finally made it to his room, where he laid the girl down on his bed. He took a breath and wiped his brow. She wasn't very heavy, in fact, she was almost light, but carrying someone up a flight of stairs when they're taller and longer than you is a pain in the BUTT.  
Robin jumped when he heard the footsteps of someone coming up the stairs.  
"Oh crud..." He said; he had recognized the speedy pace of Kid Flash and the heavier, slower steps of Aqualad.  
Thinking fast, he covered his guest with a heavy blanket and sat back down on the bed.  
To his relief, Wally and Kal walked right past his room and toward their own.  
Since Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian's rooms were downstairs, he assumed he was safe. So he pulled the cover off again, finally getting a good look at the girl in the light.  
Her skin was as orange as Megan's was green, minus the freckles though; her skin was flawless, however orange.  
Robin once again took notice of the clothes (or lack thereof) she was wearing. A low-cut v-neck purple sleeveless half shirt covered her chest, while a bottom piece shaped like a bikini bottom, though quite a bit thicker (and tighter) the same shade of purple as her top.  
Thigh-high boots covered her legs, though they were white, more closely matching her belt. Another distinguishing feature was her whelmingly long hair, it could easily go all the way down to her legs.  
Robin had finally taken in her looks, when there was a sound behind him that made the hair on his neck stand on end.  
"Who's this, Robin?"  
He did a quick 180 and saw a smirking Zatanna leaning against the doorframe.  
"Uh, this is seriously not what it looks like!" Robin said, putting his hands up nervously.  
Zatanna smiled mischievously, "I believe you, I mean, there's no way you go for fake tanner... Though you certainly seem to have a thing for redheads."  
"Ha Ha. Funny." Robin said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.  
"So where'd find her? Hanging around bars while we were watching the movie?"  
"Ha. Funny! No, I found her outside, and I don't think that's fake tanner on her skin."  
"So she's an alien?" Zatanna shrugged. "Who finds that hard to believe?"  
"Kryptonians, Martians, and Lanterns, oh my." Robin said, grinning and using a scissor in his left glove to trim a little of the girl's hair.  
Zatanna raised an eyebrow, "And I thought I had some weird fetis-."  
Robin cut her off, "I'm taking a DNA sample, to see if there are any matches in the League computer... You're sick, y'know that?"  
"I'm not the one trimming alien locks."

"Touche..."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Alright folks, my first attempt at Young Justice fanfic. I think it's fairly obvious who the mystery girl is.**

**So review and I'll update my friends!**

**Keep on reading**

**-TheNewBatman**


	2. Introductions

The faint sound of a whirring computer could be heard coming from Robin's room, as he scanned the DNA sample to see if the league had any record of her species in the past. Try as he might, he got nothing. Ab-so-lutely nothing. Zatanna had gone to bed already.  
Needless to say, he was not whelmed.  
"Who are you?" He said to himself, not expecting to hear an answer. He jumped when he did.  
"Fy gorda arien menr Koriand'r." Said the alien.  
Robin turned in his chair to see her sitting up, rubbing her temple.  
"What?" He asked.  
The girl raised an eyebrow and grabbed him by the shirt, then to his intense shock and surprise, locked lips with him.  
He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it a little.  
She then pulled away from him, his eyes still wide, he fell back into his chair.  
"Did... You just-?" He started to ask, but she put a hand up and stopped him speaking.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, a little harsh in the tone.  
Robin stood up and brushed himself off, "My name is Robin, you're in Mount Justice on the planet Earth."  
The alien put her hand down, her face saddened as she sat back down on Robin's bed, she put her face in her hands.  
"C'mon, Earth isn't THAT bad of a planet..." Robin lamented as he watched her.  
She then finally took a breath, seemingly accepting something.  
"Please, excuse my former brash manner of behavior..."  
"It's okay, all good." He said, finally smiling a little at her apology.  
"I come from the planet Tamaran. My name there is Koriand'r."  
"Name there? Your name changes here?"  
"In your native language, it translates roughly to 'Star' 'Fire'."  
"Starfire huh? Much easier to say."  
For the first time since she woke up, she smiled at his humor. This of course made Dick grin too, seeing this beautiful creature's happiness somehow made him feel great. He reasoned in his head that he loved making everyone laugh, nothing special here.  
Robin explained the current situation to Starfire; surprisingly enough to him, she grasped it fairly well.  
"So, do you have any idea how you got here?"  
"To be honest... The details are a bit 'fuzzy'.. I remember large hulking beings in armor, attacking me, and then everything is a blur."  
"Underwhelming." Robin said sympathetically, but Starfire perked up "Remind me why we are keeping me a secret from your teammates? Surely it would be a good idea to let them know of my presence."  
Robin was going to answer, then he thought about what Aqualad told him earlier...  
Aqualad was the oldest member of the team, and soon he'd be inducted into the league. He knew that with his experience, he was going to be asked to be the leader... And how could he ever say no?  
Becoming leader would mean having to prove that he's worthy to be leader... Which naturally meant being honest with the team.  
After a slight pause, Robin looked up and faced the alien girl. "Yeah, guess you're right."

* * *

The next morning, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad were up early, standing in the kitchen."Where'd Robin go last night?" Artemis spoke, as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Difficult to say. He tends to disappear like this a lot." Aqualad replied, wondering if his words from the night before had fallen upon deaf ears.  
"Seriously, I'm gonna nail his feet to the ground one day." Wally said, munching on a muffin.  
"That may be a good idea." Kaldur said in return, smiling a little.  
As if on cue, Zatanna, Superboy, and Miss Martian appeared in the nearby doorway.  
"We miss anything?" Conner asked as they walked in.  
"Just talking about boy blunder." Wally joked, tossing the genomorph a muffin, which he caught in one hand.  
"Speaking of the devil." Zatanna said as finally Dick walked into the room, "Aw, so you do think about me! I'm touched!" He said, a devilish grin on his face.  
"Robin, have you thought about what I said?" Aqualad asked, Robin put a hand up. "Sure have, and... There's someone I'd like you guys to meet."  
Zatanna raised her eyebrows as her eyes widened. She pulled Robin aside.  
"What are you doing?" She interrogated, gripping his arm.  
"Being honest." He said with a smile, whistling.  
At his whistle, Starfire walked in, slowly as if she were shy.  
Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the orange skinned Alien, except Miss Martian, whose grin widened instead.  
"Oh my god. Is she a-?" She started, when a cheery Robin continued. "Her name is Starfire, she's from the planet Tamaran."  
Miss Martian floated over to her, the green alien was slightly Taller than the young tangerine one, but that was to be expected, as Starfire was no older than 14, while Miss Martian was a good 16.  
"You're from Tamaran! I've heard all about Tamaranians, but I've never met one!" She was obviously a little over -excited., which forced Superboy to intervene a little, he put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.  
"I take it you are not a 'green Martian' in reality?" Starfire asked with a smile, Miss Martian's smile went down a little. "How... could you tell?"  
"Tamaranians and White Martians have a history, both of our kind are considered inferior by other species... When in reality we are just as powerful if not more so, so your reaction to my appearance being positive gave you away."  
Robin grinned at how well she was hitting it off with Miss Martian, the two redheads began talking about one thing or another, just chatting away like excited teenagers. Which in reality was literal, so the simile was a moot point. Zatanna pulled him away for a second, "Robin, I've been pretty passive about her appearance here... Excusing the fact that she was half-dressed in your bed..."  
Robin stifled a smug laugh, "Was wondering why you let that go so easy.." This was met with a light smack on the head from Zatanna.  
"Focus Boy Wonder."  
"I get ya Zatanna. Look, I talked to her last night, she doesn't seem to know how she got here or why."  
"All the more reason to be suspicious of her motives."  
"Motives?"  
"Maybe I'm being paranoid, but after the hole mole incident..."  
"Roy had no idea he was-." Robin said, seriously in contrast to his former behavior.  
"I know that, but I'm trying to be more cautious. What would Batman say about this?"  
Robin was going to answer, but then realized there wasn't much point in arguing with someone who happened to be right.  
"I hope I am not intruding, Robin..." Starfire asked, walking in near Zatanna and Robin.  
"Course not."  
"I was going to ask Zatanna if she would like to join me and your other girl teammates."  
Robin and Zatanna exchanged glances.  
"Uh.. For what?"  
"It appears that the attire I am wearing is... How did the girl with the darker skin put it?"  
She wondered, obviously referring to Rocket  
"Smutty?"  
"Revealing?"  
Zatanna and Robin asked respectively, once again looking her over.  
"Not precisely how she said it. But the same meaning. So we are going to the 'mall of shopping' to pick out some new ones.  
Robin grinned, Zatanna couldn't help but smile as she agreed.

Once the girls were gone, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy cornered Robin.  
"Dude. We gotta talk." Wally said, a bit more seriously than Robin would have hoped.  
"Robin, why didn't you tell us about Starfire last night when you first found her?"  
Robin's eyes darted behind his mask as he tried to come up with an excuse... He couldn't.  
"How do we know she isn't dangerous?" Kaldur asked again, folding his arms.  
"Dude, she could be some kind of Injustice League spy!"  
"Or she could be a hostile alien." Wally and Superboy said respectively.  
"Guys, guys." Robin held his hands up calmly, "You gotta have a little faith in me. You can trust me can't you?"  
The three older young men exchanged looks, and all sighed, they talked to each other for a second, then returned to Robin.  
"Alright, if you say she's alright, we'll believe you." Aqualad said.  
"Under one condition." Superboy interjected, "YOU have to keep an eye on her."  
"Sounds cool." Robin was relieved his older 'brothers' didn't have something else.

Superboy and Aqualad left the room for a moment, possibly to discuss, being the two Biologically oldest members of the Team. Robin and Wally were left in the front room, just chilling, when Wally finally popped up.  
"Alright, now that uptight and moody are gone. DUDE! You dog!" Wally said, grinning from ear-to-ear and playfully punching Robin in the arm.  
"Whadaya talkin' about?" Dick said, smiling as if he didn't know.  
"Have you seen that girl? She's gotta be the hottest girl I've ever seen!"  
"Whoa buddy, don't let Art hear ya say that." Robin Smirked at Wally as he clicked on the tube.  
"Can't help it if it's true."  
Conner and Kaldur returned, serious as ever, and said to them,

"Aren't you the least bit worried? She claims to come from some planet none of us have heard of-" Superboy started.  
"'Cept M'gann." Dick interrupted.  
"Granted... You said you found her in a capsule..."  
"Yes... Can we see it? Kaldur questioned. Robin shrugged,

"Can't see the harm."


	3. Discoveries

It was quite a crowd in the downtown of DC, the four teenage girl superheroines made to Starfire, who had decided to ask Zatanna for a decent outfit to wear... Her initial outfit would definitely attract too much unwanted attention.  
"Are you sure this looks presentable Zatanna?" Starfire asked her as they finally managed to find a quiet place.. or rather, less crowded.  
"It looks great Starfire, purple is definitely your color." Zatanna smiled, which reassured Starfire of her appearance in a violet t-shirt and blue jeans.  
"Why do you ask?" Artemis questioned, turning to the Tamaranian.  
"It would seem that the young men of your planet are... interested in me for one reason or another."  
The other girls almost laughed, "That's what you get for being good looking."  
"Please, I am 'attractive'?" Starfire blushed a little.  
"If there was ever a 14-year-old modeling agency, you'd be their front runner."  
"On my planet, I am but average when it comes to aesthetic appearance."  
"Not here!" Said M'gann, "Now, if you're gonna be staying here, it's likely that you'll need some new clothes. Which is why we're here!"  
Miss Martian and Starfire speed-walked to the nearest store, with Artemis and Zatanna trailing behind, slowly.  
"Z, you alright?" Artemis asked sympathetically, looking to the nervous expression on Zatanna's face. They made their way through the crowd with relative ease, considering the strange looks they were given. Mostly to the bronze-skinned beauty of Starfire. "Oh yeah, I'm Fine." Isn't that what you said when your dad became Doctor Fate?"  
Zatanna wrinkled her nose in indignation... Though she knew the archeress was right.  
Before Zatanna could change her answer, she saw Starfire and M'gann running toward them.  
"What'd you get?"  
"Forget that! Run!" Yelled Miss Martian as she and Starfire ran past them, Artemis and Zatanna turned and saw some very unfamiliar robots behind them, and gaining speed. The droids looked like people, but without heads or hands, replacing those appendages were guns and a single red light, which as it turned out was a laser.  
The four girls, obviously not in costume, couldn't fight back, so they ran, like no one's business. Down the street they ran, until they heard the sound of clanking metal on the hard concrete, followed by the shockwave of something hitting the ground with great force.. They turned to see that there was a very familiar figure in a red cape was standing over the scrap that was the droids.  
"Superman!" M'gann said excitedly, leading the rest of the female members of the team to meet the man of steel.  
"Girls, are you alright?" Superman asked seriously, turning to the girls.  
"We're fine, just shaken a little... Sucks not being able to fight back against creeps like that thing."  
Artemis lamented, glancing at the scrap heap Superman had left of the robots.  
"Agreed..." Starfire said, this caught Superman's attention, he approached the Tamaranian girl, "Who is this?" He asked, looking her over.  
"Oh, this is Starfire!" M'gann introduced her, "Starfire, this is-"  
"Kal-El of Krypton." Starfire said, smiling, this brought expressions of shock to everyone's face.  
"How do you know-?" Superman asked, stunned as everyone else, to which the Tamaranian Teenager replied, "Your exploits off this planet are legendary, on my planet, there is very few people who do not know of Superman."  
Superman couldn't help but smile this recognition, though he wasn't one to look for glory, it was nice to get some praise other than from the daily planet. His smile faded though as he spoke, "What planet might that be?"  
"Tamaran." She said, Superman raised an eyebrow, "That's pretty far from here... Even by interplanetary standards. How did you get here?"  
Starfire shrugged, and told him the exact thing she told Robin earlier.  
Superman thought for a moment, glancing from the thrashed robots behind him, to the beautiful Tamaranian teen.  
"We'll figure something out for you, I need you and the team to meet us in the watchtower in an hour, that clear?"  
The four girls nodded as he took off out of sight...

* * *

Dick, Wally, Kaldur and Conner walked just outside mount Justice, Grayson showed the other boys where he found Starfire, they observed the mutilated capsule.  
"I'm guessing this didn't just happen?" Wally asked as Kaldur examined the metal object.  
"Nope, she did that to it."  
Conner's eyes widened, he didn't say word, but instead attempted to make a dent in the capsule... He failed, recoiling back and shaking his hand. "Dude! What the hell?" Dick said, his eyes wide under his mask.  
"Look." He said, pointing at where he had thrown a punch, there wasn't even a dent, "If she could pull that thing apart, leaving hand-marks in the doors... She's stronger than Superboy." Kaldur said, finishing his observation.

Robin's face fell, he now realized exactly how big a threat his new friend was... That is if she wasn't as friendly as he hoped she was.

"We seriously need to tell the league about her." Wally said, his usual innate playful nature absent.  
Robin was going to come up with a reason not to, but he reasoned that out to be a bad idea.  
"Yeah. That might be a good idea."  
Line Break

An hour later, the Team found themselves in the watchtower, all nine of them. The Team ended up in the watchtower's Tech wing, where Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, and The Martian Manhunter stood waiting for them.  
"Good of you to come." said Batman greeting Robin, who was at the front of the group, Starfire trailing behind him.  
"Let's get right to business," Superman began, "introduce your visitor, Robin."  
Robin enticed Starfire to the front of the group, she met the gaze of the League members, specifically Batman's, whose stare didn't seem so much a 'stare', as a glare.  
"This is Koriand'r of Tamaran, her name translates to 'Starfire' in plain English."  
"Is there anything we should know about you, Starfire?" Wonder Woman asked.  
She shook her head to say no, Robin stepped forward, looking to the Martian Manhunter, "J'onn, she has no memory of how she got here, or why.. Could you-?"  
J'onn held his hand up, "I can do it. Tamaranians have notoriously simple minds." He remarked, walking toward her and placing his forefingers on her temples. Instantly a connection was made, and everyone could see her memories.

* * *

The scene opened to the team and the league on planet Tamaran, it was eerily similar to earth in appearance, granted, it was palette swapped, with green replaced for violet and any brown dirt was orange.. Robin was the first to realize they were seeing things through Starfire's eyes there.  
"It's coming back to me!" Starfire spoke up, and began retelling the story.  
"I was on my way to my sister's home, she was to e crowned Empress of Tamaran, I was nearly there when-"  
Starfire was cut off by the ensuing scuffle they could see, Starfire was being cuffed and held to the ground by two hulking Tamaranian men, Starfire stopped speaking through reliving this memory, she was short of breath as she looked up at the obvious leader of the thugs, he was a thin man, he looked down and said something in Tamaranian, then Starfire blacked out and whit a forceful push, everyone was out of her mind.  
Line Break

Everyone recoiled as their minds once again became their own.

"So. You're a princess." Batman said as everyone regained their senses.  
"In a way, yes. My elder sister is the heir to the throne... She would not be if my younger brother had not gone missing a few days before."  
The league exchanged looks of curiosity, then Superman spoke, "We need to convene, you'll understand if we ask that you are not present, Starfire."  
Star nodded, and politely took a step back.  
The Bat motioned for Robin and Aqualad to follow the league as they walked into the conference room. And so they did.

The league and Robin and Aqualad took their seats in the conference room's table, "Alright, let's get to business, what are we going to do about her?" Said Superman folding his hands and p putting his elbows on the table. "She's shown innocence since her arrival, almost childlike... Unfortunately we cannot allow the same thing to happen twice when it comes to betrayals in the team." Everyone knew he was referring to the mole incident of a year ago... They all bore scars for it, especially Aqualad.. His best friend had been a clone the whole time, he felt lied to.  
"I agree." Batman began, "Throughout the database, we have extensive knowledge of intergalactic information."  
Green Lantern Hal Jordan spoke next, "But even the Lantern Corps knows very little about Tamaran. We have had only one Tamaranian Green lantern in all of history, and he is currently about as far from earth as possible."  
Robin pulled up his holographic Arm-computer, "I've done a bit of research into it, in the last hour, I managed to get to some pretty secret files from the intergalactic space 'net, god I  
love having a universal internet ." Robin beamed as the rest of the group looked on. He continued, "According to this, Tamaran is one of the least-populated planets in this universe, but the region of it that IS populated is ruled in a total monarchy, their current ruler is Komand'r..."  
"Starfire's Elder sister." Batman stated.  
"Robin, how exactly did you manage to get this info while not even the corps couldn't get more than coordinates?" Jordan asked.  
Batman smirked at Green Lantern, "He did train with the best."  
Robin and The Flash Snickered at Batman's sarcasm. Superman put a hand up, "Continue what you were saying, Robin."  
"Anyway, Tamaranians aren't exactly the most... 'respected' aliens, they have a number of aliens that hate them, considering them inferior. Which is weird to me, considering how powerful they are."  
"How so?" Wonder Woman inquired.  
"Their physiology is actually very similar to Kryptonians," Dick continued, smiling at Superman, who returned the gesture, "They have the ability to fly for sure, as well as superhuman strength and resilience."  
"Sounds like a girl version of our pal in blue tights." The Flash quipped, causing Superman to roll his eyes.  
"Kinda, minus the heat vision, but Tamaranian girls DO get a variation of it when they hit puberty..." Robin looked around as the league and Aqualad exchanged awkward glances as a forced silence filled the room.  
Robin finally broke it again, " Anyone think she's hit puberty yet?"  
"Robin... I hope that is a rhetorical question.. " Batman said, raising an eyebrow through his cowl.  
"Have you seen her breast size?" Wonder Woman inquired, unable to contain a small smile.  
"She's a 36C in human female breast support undergarment size... And she's biologically a 14 year old in earth years." Martian Manhunter finished the awkwardness only to cause more, he narrowed his eyes, "I DID read her mind, I retain all information."  
"Riiiight." Grayson snickered.  
"Alright, we can assume she has Superhuman strength, stamina, flight, and Heat Vision... sounds like Team material to me." Said Wonder Woman, "And as I've stated, Hera knows we could use more female members."  
"Diana, we can't hold her here, it's best we find a way to return her to her home planet." Said Batman, Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, hating the fact that Batman was right... As usual.

"It's settled then." Said Superman, "Starfire will remain in the custody of the team until we can locate Tamaran and return her there. I see no reason to keep her away from us, as long as she's here, she is our guest."  
"Shall we?" Batman said darkly, showing his disapproval.  
"All in favor?"

All hands went up in favor.  
"Well then, we're adjourned."

* * *

**Oh my gosh this is so LATE. I'm sorry guys... But I did manage to make this one nice and long, so I hope you enjoyed! **

**Oh look it's time for this chapter's mailbag!**

**Just Eating Toast Writes:**

**. love the story...**

**i'd say it is a better welcomeing to starfire then any other fan fic i read. keep it up!**

**My Reply: Glad you're loving it! And I tried to keep my intro to her as non-fanfic-y as possible, just to stand out. B)**

* * *

**EarlyMorning Wishes Writes:**

**Thanks so much for the mention, I'm honored! And thanks for answering my questions!**

**I think I like this chapter even better than the first. There were so many things I like about it, I'm not sure where to start. Hm, there was Robin's denial of anything more than the usual friendship feelings for Starfire, and the Team's picking on boy blunder. Oh, Wally's conversation with Robin after Conner and Kaldar was priceless! Well done!**

**My Reply: Haha, my pleasure! **

**Anyway, yeah, I'm trying to keep their relationship going slow, let it build, heck, I may not even build it at all! And I just love the whole bromance Wally and Dick have, of course I don't support them as a couple, but as best friends, I'd like to think they're pretty awesome.**

**Kinda like you and all your awesome reviews!**

* * *

**Well, that's all the reviews that stood out, go ahead and check out these awesome people's reviews! Honestly... I hope I get more for next time! I think I've stated before, Reviews are like motivation, even the negative ones! So... Review please!**

**P.S: I finally figured out what shipping Chalant means! :D**

**Wow, this fandom has the BEST names for their shippings! ^3^**

**Till next time, stay whelmed!**


End file.
